Kokuhaku
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Porque una confesión no es aquella que se ensaya múltiples veces y la que se tiene planeada de manera meticulosa,sino aquella que es sincera e impredecible...porque asi es el amor, sorpresivo y libre.*One-shot*
A veces expresar con palabras lo que el corazón siente es algo bastante complicado, el elegir las palabras adecuadas…hacer las acciones necesarias….y mantener el porte correcto…solo…solo para que desechemos todo eso al momento que debemos actuar.

Lo que se siente y se quiere expresar no se piensa sobre cómo hacerlo, todo sale por si solo si eres completamente sincero…no piensas…no razonas…solo actúas….dices….expresas….y con todo eso demuestras.

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES INDISCUTIBLEMENTE PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

" **KOKUHAKU (CONFESIÓN)"**

.

.

.

.

Noto como la luna poco a poco se alzaba sobre el cielo, desterrando al sol hacia otro terreno y como las nubes cambiaban de color demostrando que el otro dueño del manto azul estaba llegando…eso significaba que no tardaría mucho en llegar _**él**_.

Dejo el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y estiro sus brazos para poder relajar sus tensos músculos, ya había acabado con la tarea que tenía pendiente por lo que su tiempo libre lo usaría para estar con _**él**_.

Su celular sonó de repente por lo que no dudo en atenderlo, encontrando en él un mensaje de su amiga Levy que decía:

" _¿Hoy cumplen, verdad? Pásensela muy bien y felicidades…ya solo espero que me digan la fecha de la boda"_

Soltó un largo suspiro y con un color carmín apoderándose de sus mejillas…no tenían que recordárselo, ella no podría olvidar lo que significaba ese día.

Miro hacia la puerta un poco ansiosa, esperando que _**él**_ pronto pasara por ella para dar inicio a la celebración…ojala _ **él**_ si lo recordara o sino le iría muy mal.

Pero en lo que eso pasaba se tumbó en sillón y cerro sus ojos, recordando lo que había hecho que aquel día fuese tan especial.

Fue aquel día…solo que 3 años atrás cuando sucedió… En aquel entonces ella tenía 17 años y _**él**_ unos 19 años de edad.

Los dos se conocían desde la secundaria, ahí se habían vuelto mejores amigos pero se tuvieron que separar una vez entrando a la preparatoria, aunque eso no evito que siguieran en contacto y que las cosas entre ellos se mantuvieran del mismo modo…como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Pero la escuela a veces los tenía muy ocupados por lo que solo se dejaban mensajes esperando pacientemente que el otro lo leyera y respondiera, cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista diría que esos dos de verdad eran los mejores amigos por mantener con esfuerzo esa conexión…sin embargo había un sentimiento de por medio en todo eso, algo que creían que solo lo sentían ellos y que el otro no les correspondía…..ese sentimiento iba más allá de la amistad pero por el temor a cambiar las cosas lo tenían en silencio….ese sentimiento era amor.

Los dos estaban mutuamente enamorados pero no lo decían….sin embargo lo demostraban pero su inseguridad los cegaba catalogando aquellas acciones como gestos amistosos…algo que en realidad no eran.

 **-¿De verdad no son novios?-** te preguntaba tu mejor amiga de cabellos azules

 **-Que no, entiende Levy nosotros somos amigos… ¡AMIGOS!-** le respondías siempre tan segura pero deseando que en realidad si tuvieran aquella relación

 **-Para mí que si son novios y no me quieres decir** \- ella siempre te decía eso

 **-Levy te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿Cómo se te ocurre creer que somos novios?** \- y tu seguías insistiendo, negando lo que era obvio para los que conocían la clase de amistad que tenían pero improbable para tus temerosos ojos

 **-Porque parecen y se comportan como unos cuando están juntos-** la peli azul de apellido McGarden no mentía…tú eras la que te mentías

Entonces aquel día tres años en el pasado, el cual para tu fortuna lo tenías libre y _**él**_ también, decidieron verse porque ya tenían un poco de tiempo sin hacerlo…se sentían extraños ante la ausencia del otro por lo que a veces se citaban para salir a pasear o hacer algo que les dejara buenos recuerdos.

 **-¡Ya me hartaron! Es momento que den el primer paso-** dijo Levy cuando le hablaste de tu salida con _**él**_

 **-¿De qué hablas, Levy-chan?-** preguntaste pero cuando obtuviste tu respuesta pensaste que hubiera sido mejor mantenerte callada

 **-Que ustedes ya deberían ser novios desde hace mucho… ¡Pero no!...los dos tenían que ser tan tímidos e inseguros que no se confiesan-**

 **-Que somos amig….-**

 **-Ya me canse que siempre me respondas lo mismo, yo sé muy bien que tú quieres ser algo más que eso pero no te animas pero eso va a cambiar-** *Levy*

 **-…emmmm….creo que no me gustara lo que tienes en mente….-**

 **-Róbale un beso-** te dijo seriamente con sus brazos cruzados y mirándote fijamente

 **-¿¡Has enloquecido Levy McGarden!? ¿¡Yo robarle un beso!? ¡Imposible!-**

 **-Solo es imposible si tú lo crees, quiero que lo hagas…más bien es tu obligación hacerlo, si sigues manteniéndote de esa manera solo te harás daño-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Lu-chan cuando te digo que ustedes dos parecen novios es porque es cierto, todos opinan eso, si tú crees que algo en la relación de ustedes cambiara pues déjame decirte que te equivocas…tal vez solo cambie el hecho de que ambos estarán conscientes de los sentimientos que se tienen pero eso sería lo único-**

Lo que te dijo después fue algo que te llevo a provocar aquella acción.

 **-Lucy Heartfilia es momento de que te le confieses a Natsu Dragneel y lo harás hoy-**

Intentaste convencerla de que no te pidiera hacer eso, te excusaste de muchas maneras pero ninguna dio resultados.

Llego la hora en la que se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para verte normal pero _**él**_ notaba tu actitud extraña pero no te pregunto por ello, _**él**_ sabía que en algún momento saldría por si solo a flote la razón por la que te comportabas así.

Ya era muy noche, casi daban la media noche cuando te fue a dejar a cercas de tu casa, no planeabas hacer nada de lo que te dijo Levy pero lo que te pregunto _**él**_ fue el detonante de lo que harías después.

 **-Y Luce… ¿Ya has tenido novio?** \- nunca habías tenido uno…ni siquiera habías dado tu primer beso y eso _**él**_ lo sabía muy bien

 **-¿Eh? Pues no… ¿Y tú?-** _ **él**_ si había tenido pareja antes, por lo que creíste que tal vez ya tenía una en este momento

 **-Tampoco-** fue su respuesta y entonces una vocecita en tu mente te dijo: _"No pierdas esta oportunidad"_

Temerosa le preguntaste cosas relacionadas a lo que estabas a punto de hacer, conforme las hacías cada vez más se notaba tu nerviosismo y _**él**_ constantemente te preguntaba que tenías, claramente preocupado por ti…y fue cuando paso.

 _ **Él**_ te animo inconscientemente a hacerlo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto te gustaban y entonces le pediste que cerrara los ojos, _ **él**_ sin dudarlo lo hizo.

Tu cuerpo temblaba a más no poder, te acercaste rápidamente a su rostro, de una manera rápida y un poco descuidada lo besaste, el contacto no duro mucho y cuando te separaste lo abrazaste mientras le susurrabas constantemente _"perdóname_ " y " _no quiero que lo que hice afecte lo que somos"._

 _ **Él**_ te correspondió el abrazo y al sentir tu cuerpo temblar empezó a darte muchas caricias en la cabeza y en la espalda diciéndote que te tranquilizaras, que no habías hecho nada malo.

Cuando te sentiste mejor no supiste porque pero le dijiste todo lo que sentías por _**él**_ , todo lo que su persona provocaba en ti.

Sus brazos se aferraron con más fuerza a tu cuerpo poco después de que terminaste, luego con una de sus manos tomo tu rostro el cual lo habías escondido en su hombro, separo los mechones que tapaban un poco tu cara mientras te sonreía para después tomar tus labios en un beso suave.

Al principio no correspondiste por que estabas en shock pero conforme sentiste todavía sus labios en los tuyos decidiste que era hora de responder, cerraste tus ojos e intentaste imitar lo que _**él**_ hacia disfrutando del contacto…de ese contacto que desde hace mucho habías anhelado.

Esa noche _**él**_ dijo que también estaba enamorado de ti, tomo tus labios varias veces y te brindo muchos gestos cálidos a tal punto que creíste que estabas soñando.

La noche de ese día tú te volviste su novia.

Ahora cumplían 3 años de estar juntos, han vivido muchas cosas juntos y todas ellas las han disfrutado y superado juntos…te sientes muy feliz de estar con _**él**_.

 **-Hola Luce-** te saluda tu novio de pelo rosa con su rostro muy cercas del tuyo

 **-¡Natsu! ¿¡A qué hora llegaste!?-** rápidamente te sientas con tus mejillas sonrojadas y _**él**_ solo te brinda una sonrisa

 **-Ya tengo unos minutos aquí pero como te vi tan pensante no quise interrumpirte-**

 **-Lo siento mucho-**

 **-No te preocupes ¿En qué pensabas, Luce?-**

Lo miras fijamente un poco dudosa… ¿Y si el no recordaba la fecha?...bueno, habría que intentarlo

 **-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-** Natsu sonrió ante la pregunta, se acercó nuevamente a tu rostro y te beso con esa dulzura que solo a ti te demostraba

 **-Este es el día en el que me convertí en el hombre más feliz del mundo-** respondió inmediatamente al separarse de tu cara

 **-N-no exageres-**

 **-Jeje puede que tengas razón…porque habrá otro día que sea mucho más importante que ese-**

Lo que tú no sabías era que dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que _ **él**_ llevaba iba una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro.

.

.

.

.

XD este fic se me ocurrió gracias a un anime, espero que no esté muy dulce y que les provoque diabetes, si fue así entonces una disculpa.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto en alguno de mis otros fics… (tal vez)

*SALUDOS*


End file.
